Is it me
by Sailor-Chinese-food
Summary: This is nothing like my first story so don`t be fooled if you didn`t like the first one. This one is a first season adventure with some romance coming up soon so read and then judge the story.
1. Default Chapter

My other story is not doing so well so I`m starting another more enjoyable project.  
First season ROMANCE/ADVENTURE. Here`s the deal all the inner scouts and Tux boy are 2gether but sailormoon has not yet  
been found. Serena moves into town w/ and abusive father. Her mother was killed by a youma.  
The scouts are positive Mina the princess. I guess I really like that idea. Probaly sex between humans if  
any.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Serena get your lazy ass up and get to school before your late"  
"I`m getting ready"I replied as I put on my school uniform and did my hair in a hairstyle I`d been  
wearing since I was a kid.I went downstairs grabbed some toast and ran out the door.I stopped to look  
at my map and curse my luck for being born blonde and beautiful as I notice a couple guys staring.  
I was extremly tired after yesterdays 12 hour flight. After I figured out the general direction of the school I  
ran in that direction only to turn the corner and run into a wall."Ow"I exclaim and look up to  
see the most gorgeous and perfect man ever.  
"Well if you watched where you were going you klutzy meatball head you not have ran into me."  
Well almost perfect."You concieted jerk I ran around the corner how the hell did I know you were there!"I yelled in response.  
Before he could open his mouth again I helped myself up and continued my run to school.  
  
When I finally arrived at Juuban Jr. High I was out of breath.I straighted my hair and cloths  
, took a deep breath, and walked in.I followed the signs to the office and in front of the door.When  
I enter this door my old life is over and a new one begins,I recited in my head.Finally I gathered   
the courage I needed and walked in.I walked to the front desk and ask"Ummmm I `m a new student were do I get my schedule?"  
"Oh, what`s your name deary?"the very old secretary asks.   
"Serena Taylor"  
"Your schedule is on your H.room teahcher`s desk."Her name is Miss Haruna room 409"  
"Thank you."I quibkly walk out the office and climp 4 sets of stairs to the fourth floor all the while thinking  
will I like it here.I reach Ms. Haruna`s door and firmly knock on the door.  
"Anthony go GET the DOOR"I hear Ms. Haruna yell.  
Moments later the door is thrown open and I can see my early morning school Hell.  
"Oh hello you must be the new exchange student Serena Taylor."Ms. Haruna practiculy screams with delight.  
"Ummm yep thats me" I say with a friendly giggle.  
"Please take the seat in the fourth row between Amy and Mina."  
I see two hands wave at me so I figure they must be the girls and make my way over.  
"Hi I`m Mina" the blonde quickly says.  
"And I`m Mizuno Amy"the strange girl with natural looking blue hair replies.  
"You know who I am"I giggle at the thought of a brain and a ditz being best buds.  
'Do you guys know where an arcade is"I eagerly asked.  
"Oh I know the perfect place it`s called the crown arcade"gushed out Mina. "And the owner there is sooo hot  
but not as hot as my COLLEGE boy friend"Mina finished.  
"Cool could you show take me thier after school?"   
"Sure"giggled Mina.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After school Amy and Mina were no where to be found.I couldn`t believe that they ditched me.I walked home  
muttering about snobs. I entered my room through the window in case Daddy was home. I changed in to a yellow  
tank top and a pair of blue jean hip huggers and went out my window again. I was going to find the Arcade if  
it killed me.  
  
Well I wasn`t dead but I didn`t have a clue where the arcade was. I sat on a beanch in this beautiful park  
and stared at the beautiful sunset. When I finally relaxed a strong force set my bench tumbling down the hill.  
I had jumped off just in time to save my life.I turned around angrier than I had ever been in my life.  
What I saw was enough to chill me out and fast. Behind me stood a third level youma.I knew cuz my   
dad made me study the things. I did the first thing that camr to mind.No I didn`t scream like a banshee  
nor did I kill the evil thing. I jumped did a direct roundhouse kick on the things face and climbed up  
a tree.The thing was staring at me with a lustful look in it`s eye when it started to climb my tree.  
"Stop right there nega sleeze"Yells a fiery voice of passion.  
"Yeah cuz were the defenders of justice"said an electrifed voice of excitement.  
Then poor demon was confused but it new it`s life was in danger. It gave me one last leering look and  
went to confront the threat.  
"Venus cresent beam"  
"Earth twister"  
"Mars Fire"  
'Mercury Bubbles"  
"Jupiter Thunder"  
"COMBINE!!"  
The demon never stood a chance he was gone in a blink of an eye. But the scouts were obviously exhausted.  
If another youma came they would be in some kind of trouble.As it was coming from my own mind another youma appereared.  
This one of the sixth class.A man in a grey suit who looked awfully familliar also appeared.  
'Take this you wimpy scouts."And so you know this one was created with our silver crystal."wE`VE FINALLY  
found some one who can weild it."Then to my surprised he looked at me and smirked.\  
"We`ll still defeat it Jeadite" declared the scouts as one.  
"We`ll see my pets we`ll see."  
Then Jeadite disappeared or so I thought he did.  
"Hello Serena"  
"I turned around and faced the man who had sent the demons.And then I realized why he looked so familiar.  
"Daddy "I whispered in awe.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
How was that for different!!!!!!!!!  
Bam don`t for get to review. 


	2. Running Away

I`ve already reached a point of writers block for this story.  
But here it goes.  
I don`t own the great work of art show so don`t sue.  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Daddy"I whispered in awe  
"Yes Serena this my job and thanks to you Daddy`s geting apromotion."Now watch the scouts battle your creation."  
The scouts were doind awful Mercury was uncouncious with an ugly bruise on her forehead.   
"Come scouts we need to put all out energy into one last attack"Mina managed to heave out.  
"Venus Power"  
"Mars Power"  
"Jupiter Power"  
"Earth Power"  
"me-mecur-re POWER"  
"Sailor POWER!"  
I watched as my own creation blew up to smitheriens. Jeadite floated out of the tree and said" Your  
own princess couldn`t handle the crystal but mine can." Then he disappeared through a portal.  
I watched as the scouts de transformed and noticed that Sailor Mercury was Amy and that Sailor Venus was Mina.  
I found it odd that Tux boy didn`t power down but when he looked at my tree and raised an eyebrow I knew he knew.  
After the scouts had gone I climbed down my tree and raced home to have a talk w/ my dad.  
When I got home I saw my dad siting on the couch waiting for me.  
"Dad what are you?"  
"Serena"he growled  
"I am a nega verse General and you are my ticket to the poisiton of king."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"So far my met you are the only one that has been able to use the crystal of the moon."  
"What if I won`t help you?"  
"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!!"  
"I`m so sorry but I`m not going to help evil!"  
Then my dad slaped me hard across the face.  
"Listen bitch this is the only reason you were born so think about it in your room and don`t come out unless you`re  
ready to join us."  
I run up to my room and slam the door shut. I had to get out of the house. I packed up all my stuff and decided to use  
some of the tricks my father taught me. I produced 2 million dollars and stuck them it my make up bag. Then I jumped  
out the window and took off for the nearest apartment complex. It was called Juuban Heights. I went in and asked thge recieptionist about the   
pent house suite. She said"O well there our two suite`s but one is taken the other is still avaliable but  
rent is 100 hundred thousand a month."  
"Ok I`ll take it"  
"What will your down payment be"  
"2million"  
"Ok here`s your room key"  
"Thankyou'  
"I almost bounced to the elevator.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yes it`s shorter than last time but since I don`t have any reviews I`m going to stop writing till 1 get 5 from different ppl. 


	3. Makeing new friends

I like writing on this story so I expect 5 reviews after this chapter.Kapeesh.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
It doesn`t take long for me to find my suite. I unlock the door and walk in. I am only mildly   
surprised to see that it has furniture in it already.The rent had beed a lot. I use some magic ( I guess  
it is a good thing to have an evil father) and put my clothes away in the walk-in closet.Then I notice  
a balcony and walk out on it. I look over and see the balcony for the other suite and wonder who my neibor we`ll be.  
I don`t remember falling asleep but when I wake up I can see the sun beganing to rise. I remeber it`s a school day and decide to get ready.  
I take a quick shower and change into my school uniform. I comg my hair and put it in it`s usual "meatball" style.  
I decide to walk to a Mac Donald`s for breakfast. As I eat my pancakes I notice the blue haired girl named Amy and decided to  
see why she ditched me yesterday.  
"Yo Amy wait up"  
"Oh, Sorry about yesterday Serena but Mina got us a detention."  
"No problam I understand"  
"We`ll show you the arcade today if it`s ok with you."  
"Sure I`m free"  
"Cool"  
After 2 minutes of getting to know each other better we arrived at the school with 15 minutes to spare.  
"Hey Amy wait up"  
I turm around to see a tall athlectic brunette.  
"Hey Amy whose your new friend?"  
"Oh Lita this is Serena. Serena this is my friend Lita"  
I smile and politely say "Hi."  
"Your in my Science class,"Lita excliams.  
"Oh yeah that`s right you sit in front of me."  
Rin g Rin g  
"That`s the warning bell we better hurry"Amy states as we rush to homeroom and wave at Lita as  
she goes in another direction.  
We sit down in our homeroom seats 4 minutes before the tarty bell rings.  
After the bell rings we listen to roll call and the annoucment`s.  
"Cheerleading, football and soccer tryouts start today" Cheerleading 3:15- 3:45, Football the same,  
and Soccer 4:15-4:45"thank you"  
"Wow Amy what are you going to tryout for"I ask Amy.  
"Cheerleading"  
"I`m doing Cheerleading and Soccer"   
"What do you think Lita will tryout for?"  
"Lita we`ll tryout for football and soccer."  
"I wish they had volleyball at this school"stated Mina.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The rest of the flashes quickly before my eyes and it`s time for Cheer tryouts .   
I was lucky enough to go last. I watched the other contestants with disbelief.  
They were sorry as hell. Amy was ok if you think about.Mina was a little better than Amy.  
My only competition was a raven haired girl named Raye. I`d never seen her before and she was amazing.  
The passion she put in to it made it seem like she was on fire. When it was my turn I preformed my rutine  
flawlessly. I could tell by there stunned faces that I knocked thier socks off.   
  
After tryouts my new friends introduced me to Raye.  
"Hey Serena you were great girl"praised Amy.  
"Yeah you were like a totally awesome acrobat and by the way this is Raye"said Mina  
'Hey you you were great ," said Raye,"Heck your almost as good as me.'  
"Almost?"  
"Yeah your arial(sp?) was a total wreck"  
"Yow can`t be talking you tripped on your roundoff toe touch "  
"Whatever Meatball head!!!"  
"MEATBALL HEAD!!!!"  
"Yeah cuz of your ridiculus hair style"  
"Whatever you pyro freak"  
"Wo you guys take a breather soccer tryouts are starting soon"Amy said as she stopped our cat fight.  
  
  
Just then a huge streak of lighting flashed across the sky as it began to pour.  
"Guess soccer practice is cancled'I sighed.  
"Hey cheer up now we can show you the arecade"said Mina  
"Hey you weren`t going to leave me were ya"said Lita as she ran to catch up with us.  
"So how was football?"  
"It was the same as last year I`m easily the best player but since I`m a girl I`m not going to   
make it"  
"There`s always track"  
"Yeah I`ll tryout for that thanks Sere"  
"Sere I like it it`s much better than meatball head."  
"No way Meatball head totally suits you"teased Raye.  
Before we new it we were at the arcade and out of the rain.  
"OOOOO Whose the cutie behind the counter"  
"That`s Andrew and back off cuz I saw him first" threated Lita.  
"Ok Ok sheesh"  
"Do any of you girl`s have a boyfriend?"  
"I do and he`s sooooo perfect"squealed Mina.  
I look at my watch and realize it`s getting kinda late so I say goodbye to the girls and head for the park.  
I sit on a bench and start to study when I hear a growl behing me.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So how was it plz review. 


	4. Telling the truth

Ummmm not really sure if I`ll cont. this story cuz it must abviously suck to only get 2 reviews.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Serena @ the Park^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
I whipped my head around to come face to legs with a horrible smelling youma. I jump off the bench and stare at this 10ft. beast that strangly enough resembled a werewolf.  
"I`m Mitress Growl here to take you back where you belong"  
"Go bite yourself fleabag"  
I quickly move to the right as she flings her paw at me.  
"Too slow!"I shout  
"grrrrr"  
Then a portal opens behind me and she tries to push me in it. I flip over her hairy body and kick her into it. I look up to see five senshi looking at me in wonder.  
"How did you do that?"asks Sailor Venus in awe.  
"Venus she`s probaly a youma in disguise"hissed Sailor Mars.  
"No way she just totally kicked that monsters ass"argued Saior Jupiter.  
"Yeah I`m not evil"I said for myself.  
They scouts turned there attention back to me.  
"And why pratail should we trust you"Sailor Mars said as she poited an finger at me.  
"Cuz I now who you are and your my friends so I trust you and you should trust me pyro"I rationalized.  
"No way how did you find out Serena?"questioned Sailor Jupiter.  
"Well you see yesterday after Amy and Mina never came to meet me I somehow found my way into the park and there you guys were fighting a low class demon. Seeing the demon I quickly climbed up a tree and watched you blast thing to kingdom come. Then I watched you beat the other monster of the sixth class.Then I of course saw you detransform."I sumed up leaving out my side of the story.  
"Well Serena just make sure you keep this a secret,we can`t have all of Japan knowing who we are"stated Amy  
"Only on the condition that you make me part of the team and invite me to meetings and stuff and I can also make good cover ups for you guys."  
"Ok"said Mina.  
"Lets head over to Raye`s temple to discuss this some more"said Amy.  
"I`ll get Darien" said an overactive blonde.  
"Who`s Darien?"  
"Just Mina`s super cute boyfriend who happen`s to be Tuxedo Mask"Raye whisper in my ear.  
"Cool Tuxedo Mask is soooooo dreamy"I giggle.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^In the Negaverse^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"General Jeadite come forth" a dark queen commanded  
"Yes my Queen" a genearal with immense hidden power spoke.  
"It seems to me that the brat of yours has run away from you is that true?"  
"Yes your majesty it is true'  
"Jedite she is the only person capable of ever weilding the crystal. She is the Moon princess reincarnated. She is a GODDESS!!  
"My queen that can`t be true her power level is only a measly 1000 less than even mine"  
"YOU DARE QUESTION ME YOU FOOL THE POWER WILL NOT AWAKEN UNTIL SHE TOUCHES THE CRYSTAL!"  
'I`ll get her back don`t you worry your red head about it my queen"  
"You had better and now you are dismissed to your chambers"  
'Good nite my queen"  
"Nephlite come forth!"  
"Yes my queen"  
"I want you to keep an eye on Serena I don`t trust Jedite he`s leaning to far into denial for his own good."  
"Yes my queen do you want me to capture her?"  
"No that`s Jedite`s job just watch her and get into her life"  
"Yes my queen"  
After he was gone the queen whispered to her self"I`ll get you Serenity and your little prince to."  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Raye`s Temple Serena`s Pov^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
When we finally got to the temple we had to wait 15 more min. for Mina and her boyfriend who only lived one block away.  
"I wonder what they are doing" I giggled after 5 minutes had passed.  
"I bet I know exactly what there doing Serena" Raye giggled back   
"You two are terrible" giggled Amy somewhat sheepishly.  
"Right now I wish I was Mina " Lita slyly whispered  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Darien`s Apartment^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Yes Darien O yes fuck me harder"  
"Your wish is my pleasure"  
"DARIENNNNNNN!"  
"MINAAAAAAAAA"  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^5min. Later Raye`s house^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
" Sorry we`re late guys Darien was taking a shower when I walked in" said a flushed Mina.  
"Yeah and it was a very pleasureable shower " Darien said with a grin.  
"Yeah sure that`s a good cover up Mina except for the fact that we could hear you guys going at it you were so loud" I tease.  
They both just blush in embarassment.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well here`s the deal ratings going back to R will get higher so be warned. The next chapter will definitely be a crossover so I`ll be putting it in dbz/  
sailormoon section in 3 days at the most. 


	5. Meeting

Ok here it is and I`ve decided to put lemons as seperate stories so everyone can enjoy this.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Raye`s temple ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Alright guys cool it" Amy said before an arument could start.  
"Yeah we need to discuss what we`re going to do with the meatball head" stated Raye.  
"Meatball head?" questioned Darien with a raised eyebrow.  
"That would be me" I said as I blushed when he used my nickname.  
"What`s up with her I thought we were here for a meeting?" Darien questioned again.  
" Don`t you get it Darien she knows who we are" Lita hissed.  
"Hey aren`t you the jerk that ran into me" I suddenly exclaim.  
" Yeah and your pointed is" Darien teased.  
"You ALMOST took my life you jerk!"  
"Woah Serena from what I`ve seen to day running into some should not kill you" Mina said.  
I blush at her complament and sigh `My life was geting tooo weird'  
"Girls what did go down today" Darien asks.  
"Darien you`ll never believe it both Serena out smarted a high-powered youma" gushed out Raye.  
"I won`t believe" Darien stubbornly stated.  
'I couldn`t believe this guy what was his problem?'  
"Like it or not Darien I recorded it on my computer" Amy said in a huffy voice.  
Amy played the tape for all to see and I was surprised at how close I came to being captured.  
"Well you sure are something" Darien said to me as his deep blue eyes mocked me for some reason.  
'The guy was a totaly basterd'  
"Well I`ve got my secrets and I wanna join your team" I stated with more confidense than I felt.  
"Serena give us some time to think about it and test you I mean we barely know you" Mina explained to me.  
"And you should probaly find a costume or something" Raye said after thinking the situation over.  
"I understand and I`ll try my hardest"  
"Good that`s what we like to here," Mina said "And before I forget are there any more topics that need to be discussed."  
"Nope I think thats everything Mina" Amy said as she ticked off things on her fingers.  
"Alright, meeting dismissed!"  
I was the first to leave cuz I kinda suspected that they wanted to talk.  
'Why is my life so complicated all of the sudden'  
Suddenly I felt eyes making holes in my back so I walf faster to get away from the stalker person.  
But then the feeling gets so intense that I turn around only to find no one there. When I get to my apartment  
,which was only a few blocks away, I race up the stairs to my room door. When I entered my room I am greeted by  
disater someone or some thing had been in my apartment.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^END^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Sorry it`s so short but I want to get it out. Crossover Next chapter defintely R rating. 


	6. There`s a Stanger in my house

Since the last chapter was so short here`s the next one. Plz review!  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Back with the scouts^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Guys we seriously need to take a vote," Amy advised,"We can`t be divided on this issue."  
"And before we get cared away I would like to say that the monsters are getting stronger and we need  
help" Lita aid to indicate her vote.  
"I don`t want to bring in civillian help unless it`s necessary and I don`t trust her motives she`s hiding something" Raye submitted.  
"I'm with Raye on this Serena can`t be trusted" Darien said in accordance to Raye.  
"But guys she has a tremendous potential power(pp) reading if she joins the enemy we're done for!" Amy stressed.  
"Guys Serena is a civilian and we have to protect her not put her in danger " Mina said telling everyone  
what she thought.  
"There's the vote 2 to 3 Serena's not with us" Amy sighed in frustration at there ignorance.  
It was bad it was very bad.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Serena's Apartment^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6  
I use my new found powers to clean up my apartment. But the strain is unbearable and I drag  
myself to my bed and flop down with a plop. When I wake up I sense a very strong presence which is   
weird because I locked all my doors.  
"Who ever is out there be warned because I'm coming in" I screamed as I busted through my door looking  
around for the stalker. I hear a strange chukle somewhere in the bed room. 'Why me' I think as I creep  
into my bed room only to have the door shut behind me with a bang."EEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAHHHH" I shreech.  
"Shut up you weak onna I'm not going to hurt you I just need a place to stay for the night" a deep voice growls behind me.  
I turn around to see a guy slightly taller than me with hair like a troll on his head. He has the most in  
frurating expression of annoyance on his face. I snap out of my revire to find a low energy ki ball in my face.  
"Chill out mister I don`t even know your damn name but yet you still break into my apartment an demand a place to stay"  
"Onna I will break you in to if I half to bitch thats no way to talk to the Prince of all Sayiens."  
"I've heard of the saiyens and you're a dead race destoryed by Frieza," I say just to show off my knowledge.  
"You know nothing onna my goddamn wife through me out the house and killed my only son hows that for pain," the guy said,'  
You probaly live a perfect life Daddy`s little girl.'  
"You're wrong my dad is abusive and he works for an evil Queen called Beryl I ran away to excape brainwashing"  
"Touching but I still don`t give a Fuck about anyone but myself"he sneered at me.  
"Like hell I`m going to let you stay here when you insult me and I still don't know your name."  
"My name is Vegeta and deminsion hopping is not easy so I'm staying here like it or not!'  
"You came from another deminsion Vegtable?"  
"My name is VEGETA and yes I did."  
I decided to give the freak a chance besides his deminsion might be fun.  
"Alright you can stay the night but you`re on the couch"  
"Baka Onna" I hear him mumble as he sulks to the couch.   
What have I gotten myself into.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^NegaVerse^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Diamond what a pleasent surprise" Queen Beryl whispered with lust in her eyes as a handsome prince appears.  
"Yes Beryl the situation is pleasent for a change but you see I'm interested with some info you have" Diamond replied.  
"What would that be darling" Beryl dripped off her tongue.  
"I need to know the princess`s identity and I am willing to offer you my services"  
"That would help us out a lot Diamond but how do I know you won`t turn on us?"  
"You don`t" Diamond whispered in her ear as he disappeared.  
"Beryl" a female/male voice called out.  
"Yes Frieza what do you want"   
"Is that any way to talk to your brother bitch"  
"I have disowned that side of my heritage and I suggest you do the same."  
'Beryl, Beryl, Beryl you are so naive I only offer my services to your cause in return for you helping me"  
" Frieza if it`s about that prince..."  
" Beryl you need my help so you have no choice" Frieza concluded as he disappeared.  
"Damn ingrates"  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Kay another chapter finished another time for another review from u. 


	7. Chance encounter

Hey all ummmmmm is n-e body still reading this cuz I`m not getting any reviews?  
Well if anybody`s out there here is the next chapter. R&R plz.  
O yeah all the scouts have cats. Just something I`m adding. Story Title subject to change.It is still a crossover.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Amy`s Room 1 am^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Orio come here kitty" I coed to my stubborn cat of mercury.That damn cat loves to get on my nerve.  
"Amy if you coe at me one more time I`ll scratch your pretty face" a weird blue cat stated as he flexed his claws.  
"Sorry I`m just fustrated and confused at how the sailors won`t even give Serena a real chance."  
"Don`t worry about things will work themselves out besides Central Control believes they made te right choice."  
"Orio, I really have a good feeling about her though."  
"Amy there`s nothing you can do about it now and I suggest you get some sleep."  
I lay in my bed studying for a Triganomety (sp?) test before I drifted into a restless sleep.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Serena`s Apartment 7:50 am^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Vegtable how come you didn`t wake me up you freak I`m going to be late!"  
"Do I care Onna?"  
"You better not break anything and don`t go out in public till I get you some new clothes"  
I ran out off my apartment and raced to school at top speed as I rounded a corner I bumped into a hard wall.  
"Owwwww, god that hurt"  
"Geez I`m sorry Miss are you ok? "  
I must be crazy because a wall is asking me if I`m ok. I look up to see a tall guy with hair pointing  
in different direcetions. It made him kinda cute.  
"Miss are you all right please don`t be unconsious"  
"Hee Hee I`m sorry I ran into you my names Serena and I`m really really late for school so see you later." I gush out.  
As I leave I hear the man call out "My names Goku and I`m looking for a place to stay."  
Not another homeless guy. I knew I had to find him after school.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^After School^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
School had been a total bore my dad had already taught me what all that I was learning here and a lot more.   
So I decided to take a nap and what do you know I get detention! Now I was looking for that Goku person.  
I wonder where he is. Bam! Splat! "Urgh"  
"Meatball head watch where your going you just ruined my green coat."  
"It was ugly any way Darien" I said as I immaturely stuck my tongue out at him and turned around to walk away  
when I run into someone else.  
"The meatball head strikes again" I hear Darien mutter behind me.  
I look up and when I see that it`s Goku I squeal with excitement" Goku I`ve been looking all over for you."  
"You have?"   
"Ummm yeah you can share my apartment with me and this Vegtable head guy."  
"Wow thanks Serena your great"he says as he picks me up and twirls me around.  
I blush when I feel his hand innocently placed on butt under my skirt.  
"Serena I am still here" Darien all but growled.  
"What are you jealous "I ask as Goku sets me back down and looks Darien up and problem finding out how  
strong he is.  
He chose`s to ignore me question as he asks Goku" How old are you anyone because she`s only 14.'  
"I`m 25 and don`t worry I wouldn`t dream of taking advantage of her."  
"Yeah Darien he`s a gentleman unlike and if you`ll excuse us I need to show Goku my apartment."  
I pull Goku away from Darien so we can start home.  
"So Goku what brings you to Tokyo(sp?)."  
"Family problems"  
"Oh ok I want ask any more about that."  
"Thanks Serena it`s kinda personal"  
"I understand thats why I`m living alone at the age of 14 it`s all fucking family probs."  
He just looked at me with intrest and we walked the rest of the way in peaceful silence. There  
was something powerful and endearing about this man like Vegeta but stronger and not as wild as Vegeta.  
Vegata had a sprit so wild it was unpredectable and exciteing.Two hot men living in my house boy was I  
going to have fun. I look up and see that were at my apartment.  
"We`re here Goku"  
"Wow this place is big"  
"Expensive too"  
I lead him to my room and warn him that my other roomate was a grouch but not to be fazed by him.  
"It`s ok Serena," he tells me," I have delt with a guy who lives his whole life pmsing."  
I giggle at the thought and open the door.  
"Where have you been onna I`m starving,and what you been doing all day, fucking people"Vegeta belts out.  
"Vegeta is that you"Goku asks to my surprise.  
"Yes, it is Kakorrot(sp?)you asshole"Vegeta says with a smirk.  
"Wait you two know each other?"  
"Yes onna we are from the same deminsion"Vegets says.  
"You told her that you were from another deminsion Vegeta" Goku says.  
"The damn onna already knew I was an alien prince"  
"Yeah and you can turn into a super sayien but Frieza turned into a Super Cooler(AN:wHAT IS HE?)."  
"How did you know all this onna?"  
"I read your mind last night."   
"Serena thats amazing but what else can you do?"Goku asks.  
Before I could answer I sensed a Sixth level demon and knew the sailors would need help.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
If your reading this story plz review because I am not getting any reviews. 


End file.
